


Longing For More

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c wishes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing For More

His dark eyes follow them both, sees his teammate casually flirt with her. It does not pass his mind that he should not wish for one who is already bonded to another; that is a given precept, and haunts his every waking moment. What does cross his mind is the way he still hears her voice, feels the phantom touch of her hand on his arm. He is tired of being alone, weary of shouldering the burden without a strong mate at his side. And there are no gods to pray to anymore, to wish her heart to his own.


End file.
